Heat Lightning
by Lady Tzahra
Summary: Luke is scared of thunderstorms, Guy makes him feel better Awww! LukexGuy, Shounenai, fluff, lime, Guy's selfcontrol exploited horribly.


**Thunderstorms are GREAT for inspiration!**

Yep, a thunderstorm planted the seed for this fic in my brain, and then still being awake at 4 AM with Here In Your Arms by Hellogoodbye blasting through my headphones made it grow into the fluff it is! Yeah, I normally HATE fluff, but LukexGuy is just _such _a fluffy-cute-AWWW!-pairing, you know?

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't know Tales of the Abyss because in the game it never says Luke doesn't like thunderstorms. Duh.**

Rengeki ikuyo! CUTENESS-RAISENBU!

* * *

It was as the group was checking into a room at the inn in Belkend that it had started to rain. At first it had seemed like nothing more than a sprinkle but it quickly became a torrential downpour. Guy and Luke were getting ready for bed in the room they shared when there was a small flash of lightning on the horizon. Luke eyed it cautiously, and then jumped slightly at the distant clap of thunder that followed it. Guy watched him curiously from his seat on his bed. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine!" Luke replied, sounding slightly defensive. Luke took off his shirt and was about to lay down on the other bed but jumped again at the next roll of thunder. Guy suddenly remembered.

"Ahh, that's right, you don't like thunderstorms, do you?" Luke lay down on his bed and glared up at the ceiling, not saying anything. "Do you want me to sleep with you tonight?" That got Luke to face Guy, his eyes wide and slightly hopeful, it would be a nice distraction... "Not like that, you idiot, you know what I mean." Luke was about to reply when there was another thunder clap and he shuddered violently, his hands rushing to cover his ears. When the noise subsided Luke looked up at Guy and nodded. Guy smiled and shook his head slightly before switching off the lights and crawling into bed, Luke moving over to make room. They both awkwardly closed their eyes, listening to the rain hammering against the windows, the once occasional thunder claps becoming much more frequent and forceful. Luke rolled over onto his side, facing away from Guy.

Guy watched as Luke shuddered violently at a particularly intense clap of thunder and sighed, placing his hand on his shoulder. Luke looked over his shoulder, his eyes still wide. "Come here," Guy said quietly, motioning towards himself. Luke rolled over and moved gratefully into Guy's arms. As he did so Guy remembered the first time this had happened. A twelve year old Luke had come running into his room, eyes wide and fearful and body trembling. Guy had walked Luke back to his room and ended up spending the night there, Luke's small form curled up against him, shuddering at every clap of thunder as Guy held him close. The scene hadn't meant anything at the time, Luke had been too young, but now... Guy took several deep breaths, trying not to notice Luke's bare chest pressed up against his own, his shallow breath against his neck.

The pounding of the rain against the windows seemed to intensify along with the noise of the thunder, and at the next clap Luke whimpered softly, his hands balling into fists. "D-dammit I hate thunder!" He hissed, squeezing his eyes shut. Guy ran a comforting hand through Luke's hair, down over his back.

"It's okay," he said softly into Luke's hair, kissing him lightly on the top of the head. Luke sighed quietly into the comforting touches, nuzzling Guy's neck, trying to ignore the bangs of thunder that were nearly sending him into nervous collapse. The storm seemed to be right over them, climactic bursts of lightning followed by crashes of thunder echoing deafeningly through the room. Luke whimpered softly against Guy's neck and he placed more soft kisses in his hair, holding his hand. With every bang Guy could feel Luke's hand squeeze his own, practically in a rhythm, like a heartbeat. Luke's chest was shaky with shallow breathing against Guy's, and had he not known Luke was scared, he would have thought something else entirely, but he couldn't think things like that, not now that Luke was practically on top of him, no, control, self control! He shut his eyes, trying to focus on something other than Luke's lips barely touching his neck, legs entangled with his own, breathy whimpers in his ear...

It was lucky that Luke chose that moment to jump suddenly, startling Guy out of any fantasy he could have been having. Luke was breathing hard, trying to calm himself down. He looked up. "Guy?" He whispered softly.

"Yes?" Luke nestled even closer to Guy.

"N-nothing, never mind." Guy closed his eyes and smiled into Luke's hair. The storm began to quiet slightly.

* * *

Hope it was okay!

**I eat up reviews like Fomicry eats up Seventh Fonons, GIVE ME MORE!**


End file.
